1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to multi-media teaching and reference tools. More particularly, the present invention concerns a teaching module and virtual library of such modules and an associated method, wherein each module comprises a multi-media presentation of information relating to a variety of important aspects of a particular medical or other healthcare technique or technology, including enhancing skills and reducing risks associated with that technique or technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physicians and other healthcare practitioners are frequently subjected to expensive medical malpractice claims and lawsuits. Damage awards and other costs associated with such suits profoundly impact the practice of medicine and healthcare generally. As a result, some medical malpractice insurance carriers are refusing to provide coverage; some physicians are closing their practices or facing bankruptcy; and some new or replacement insurance policies are costing four and even five times more than existing policies. Though high-risk fields, procedures, and practitioners can be identified, there are few options available for effectively reducing risks of patient injury or dissatisfaction and risks of malpractice. There are, for example, approximately 25,000 surgeons in the United States, of which those with less than two years of experience or greater than fifteen years of post-residency or post-fellowship experience are considered to have the highest risks of malpractice.
While it is desirable to provide these practitioners with resources and tools for improving surgical or other treatment techniques, there are other perhaps equally important aspects of a successful practice that are often ignored. Publications, seminars, presentations, classes, and similar resources or tools, including continuing medical education (CME) seminars, are known that each teach or convey one or more but less than all of these pertinent and necessary aspects. For example, resources or tools that focus on technical issues surrounding a procedure or technology often ignore risk and malpractice issues or other legal or ethical issues. One reason for this may be the diversity of perspectives needed to fully appreciate and address all such important aspects of a medical or healthcare practice.
Furthermore, these resources or tools often involve in-person, group attendance at a centralized location, which can give rise to substantial expenses for travel and accommodations as well as significant absences from work. Additionally, these resources or tools, particularly those that require in-person attendance, are rarely immediately available whenever or wherever needed and therefore may impart general knowledge but are of little or no assistance in specific cases.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved mechanism for teaching a broad variety of important aspects of medical and healthcare practice.